


Unspoken

by deathbeds



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Cell Phones, Comfort/Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Silas University, Silas University Is Weird, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbeds/pseuds/deathbeds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla likes this century a lot more now that she's discovered what all the kids have been up to: hiding behind phone screens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> C - texts from Carmilla  
> L - texts from Laura  
> LaF - texts from LaF  
> D- texts from Danny  
> P- texts from Perry

**3/7/2015 - 12:36 pm**

 

_C:_ "Guess who, Cupcake?"

 

_L:_ "Hmm. Could it be the person grinning at me from their bed?"

 

_C:_ "The undead do not grin, we smirk, much more mysterious."

 

_L:_ "Who the hell thought giving you a phone was a good idea?"

 

_C:_ "I bought it myself like a respectable monster, so I can be informed every time you run off and do something stupid."

 

_L:_ "I resent that."

 

_C:_ "I hear no denial."

 

_L:_ "Wipe that smirkoff your face."

 

_C:_ "Hey! You're catching on."

 

 

**3/ 16 - 9:49 am**

 

_L:_ "You got a waterproof case so you can do god-knows-what in the shower, I know you're reading this. Please save me some hot water."

 

_C:_ "I would tell you I got this case so I could listen to music, but where would the fun be in that? Make your own assumptions. Also, just go ahead and come on in. The water is nice."

 

_L:_ "Carm, I'm serious, I have to go to class for a change."

 

_C:_ "As am I, Creampuff."

 

_C:_ "Alright, alright I'm out, now would you give me a second to get dressed or would you prefer I come out as is? We are roommates after all, it's bound to happen eventually."

 

_L:_ "I have to leave in 20."

 

_C:_ "You're no fun."

 

**3/18 - 2:01 pm**

 

_C:_ "Where are you?"

 

_C:_ "No one is around."

 

_C:_ "I'm boredddddddd Lauraaaaa"

 

_L:_ "You are 300 years old, when are you going to stop acting like a child?"

 

_C:_ "When you teach me otherwise."

 

_L:_ "Step one: Wake up before 12 am."

 

_C:_ "And then what? ;)"

 

_L:_ "Funny. Well, you could go to class like myself and everybody else."

 

_C:_ "What time does your class end?"

 

_L:_ "2:30 So I'll be home soon."

 

_C:_ "That makes me sound like a house wife waiting for my husband to return."

 

_L:_ "You are a house wife, now clean up and start preparing dinner."

 

_C:_ "Or I could divorce you."

 

_L:_ "It was worth a try."

 

_C:_ "I always respect the effort."

 

_L:_ "Okay, walking home. Do you think you can survive 10 minutes without texting me?"

 

_C:_ "I like when you call it home. Yes I suppose. See you soon, Buttercup."

 

**3/18 - 9:19 pm**

 

_C:_ "My phone just changed Hollis to hall ass. I thought you should know."

 

_L:_ "Don't try to act cool and collected, I heard you laughing your ass off earlier. Now I know why."

 

_C:_ "Correction, I was laughing my hall ass off."

 

_L:_ "I want my pillow back."

 

_C:_ "You threw it at me. It's mine now."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**3/ 20 - 4:15 pm**

 

_C:_ "What's up, Buttercup?"

 

_L:_ "Are you asking because you really want to know, or are you just happy about that rhyme?"

 

_C:_ "Both."

 

_L:_ "Where did all these nicknames come from anyways?"

 

_C:_ "I guess it started off as a way to be bitchy, I mean I called you Honey Bunches of Oats at one point for god's sake, if that doesn't sound backhanded what does? It just kind of stuck though and now it feels endearing."

 

_L:_ "Aw always the sentimental, Honey Bunches of Oats."

 

_C:_ "Shut up."

 

_L:_ "Sorry, Carmy Cold Sore."

 

_C:_ "You know, if I cared what people think I could always say that the cold sores came from you."

 

_L:_ "That would essentially be saying that your tongue has been in my mouth, I don't think you want that rumor going around."

 

_C:_ "You're right, I'm not one for rumors. If it was true, however.."

 

_L:_ "What are you saying."

 

_C:_ "Oh nothing, Muffin."

 

_L:_ "Right, yeah. Never mind."

 

**3/23 - 2:39 am**

 

_C:_ "I had a nightmare. I don't want to talk about it and I don't want to wake you up, but I'm scared, Laura."

 

_C:_ "I'm not going to let anything happen to you, I just need you to know that."

 

_C:_ "You seem undisturbed. I really hope you're sleeping peacefully over there so at least one of us can have some sweet dreams. Goodnight, Angel."

 

**3/23 - 10:18 am**

 

_L:_   "I just woke up and saw your texts but you were already gone. Are you alright?"

 

**11:03 am**

 

_L:_ "Carm?"

 

**12:31 pm**

 

_L:_ "Where are you?"

 

**2:50 pm**

 

_L:_ "I'm getting worried. Please text me back."

 

**3: 17 pm**

 

_C:_ "I just need some time to clear my head."

 

_L:_ "Okay. Will you be home later?"

 

_C:_ "Yes, Cupcake, if it means a lot to you."

 

_L:_ "It does."

 

_C:_ "Hi there."

 

_L:_ "Dammit Carm you scared me. Were you just waiting by the door?"

 

_C:_ "Do not under estimate how fast a vampire can run."

 

_L_ : "Are you not afraid people will see you running at superhuman speed?"

 

_C:_ "They never see me, they just think it's a giant gust of wind."

 

_L:_ "Inside?"

 

C: "University is weird."

 

_L:_  "You're telling me. Are we going to talk about last night?"

 

_C:_ "I think you already know the answer to that."

 

_C:_ "Oh don't give me that look. I wouldn't be intriguing if I spilled my guts."

 

_L:_ "I said that once when I was drunk, you can't quote me on that."

 

_C:_ "You think I'm intriguing and maybe I think the same about you, it doesn't have to be a big deal."

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura doesn't drink fancy champagne, she gets sloppy drunk off whiskey at 2 am.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it hurts but, the typos are on purpose. Laura is drunk no one and types perfectly when they're drunk.

**3/23 - 2:41 am**

 

 _L:_ "Carmmmmmm"

 

 _L:_ "Whre are me camrilla"

 

 _C:_ "Yes Laura, whre are me?"

 

 _L:_ "I DO NT KNPW"

 

 _C:_ "Jesus Laura, are you drunk?"

 

 _L:_ "no."

 

 _C: "_ Bullshit, where are you?"

 

2 **:56 am**

 

 _C:_ "Laura?"

 

**3:07 am**

 

 _C: "_ Text me back. Now."

 

 _L:_ "I fime"

 

 _C:_ "You're not fine, we both know you can't handle your booze. Where are you?"

 

 _L:_ "I domt need you to rescye me"

 

 _C:_ "I'm not going to ask you again. I will call campus security and that won't end well."

 

 _L:_ "I dooont know"

 

 _C:_ "Well what do you see?"

 

 _L:_ " uglu statue"

 

 _C:_ "I know where you are. Don't move."

 

 _L:_ "Ughh"

 

**3:23**

 

 _L:_ "I didmt need you to sacve me."

 

 _C:_ "Of course not, cutie. Go to bed."

 

 _L:_ "dont wanma."

 

 _C:_ "You're going to regret it tomorrow."

 

 _L:_ "its my hangover"

 

 _C_ _:_  "Whatever you say, cupcake."

 

 _L:_ "uou frustrate me"

 

 _C:_ "not the first time I've heard that one. Care to elaborate?"

 

 _L:_ "You say yiou dont care then you do stuff like this idk what to thin k"

 

 _C:_ "Guess I'm just a mystery rolled up in an enigma with a sarcastic cherry on top."

 

 _L_ : "want you to care."

 

 _C:_ "Are you crying?"

 

 _L:_ "no. Im soberong up and i dont feel well."

 

 _C:_ "Why are you sniffling, Laura?"

 

 _L :_ "go to bed carm"

 

 _C:_  "Not until you tell me what's wrong."

 

 _L:_ "I can't get close to you okat?"

 

 _C:_ "I'm sorry,  Creampuff but I have to agree with you. I'm no good."

 

 _L:_ "No you arent, because youve already decided that"

 

 _C:_ "It's for the best."

 

 _L:_ "screw you and your martyr shit."

 

 _C:_ "Touche. Goodnight, cupcake."

 

 _L:_ "Goodnight, Carmilla."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla doesn't need Danny to remind her to protect Laura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D: Texts from Danny  
> L: Laura  
> C: Carmilla

**3/26 - 12:17** pm

 

 _D:_ "Carmilla? It's Danny."

 

 

_C:_ "Amazon, how ever did you get my number?"

 

_D:_ "Can we talk?"

  

_C:_ "No, but we can text"

 

_D:_ " HA. Funny..."

 

_C:_ "So I've been told."

 

_D:_ "I want to talk about Laura."

 

_C:_ " Shocker.."

 

_D:_ "Can you drop the attitude for like 2.5 seconds?"

 

_C:_ "Can you deal with it for like 2.5 seconds?"

 

_D:_ "I guess I'll just jump right in then. Listen Carmilla, Laura is very trusting and naive, don't take advantage of that."

 

_C:_ "So you're the Laura expert all of a sudden? You're gonna list her faults like you're her fucking father or something?"

 

_D:_ "I'm sorry, why don't I list yours instead? You're stubborn, arrogant, "too cool" for fucking anything and you're kind of a bitch."

 

_C:_ "'kind of a bitch?' Wow, I'm wounded."

 

_D:_ "You can keep this act all you want but don't drag Laura into it. "

 

_C:_ "She's a big girl, you should know what that's like."

 

_D:_ "Fuck you."

 

_C:_ "Don't you wanna fuck Laura instead?"

 

_D:_  "You know what? Forget it. Just know that if you hurt her I will have your head."

 

_C:_ "Shaking in my boots."

 

**1:58 pm**

 

_L:_ "What the hell did you say to Danny?"

 

_C:_ "'Hey, what are you wearing?' You know, the usual."

 

_L:_ "I'm serious, Carmilla."

 

_C:_ "She came at me with that 'must protect Laura bullshit' of hers."

 

_L:_ "And why exactly is that bullshit?"

 

_C:_ "Because I can protect you myself."

 

_L:_ "I know you can if the time comes. I trust you, Carm."

 

_C:_ "I don't need someone to remind me that I hurt everyone I care about. I don't fucking need it, Laura."

 

_L:_ "You haven't hurt me."

 

_C:_ "I can't do this now, cupcake."

 

_L:_ "Maybe later."

 

_C:_ "Maybe."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla doesn't like the way the Zeta's look at Laura.

**3/27 - 7:09**

C: "I'm out of blood, any suggestions on who I should eat?"

 

L: "Very funny."

 

C: "Not meant to be, Cream puff. I've got my eyes on the tall one, it seems you do too but in a slightly different way."

 

L: "You're not eating Danny."

 

C: "Buzz kill."

 

L: "And proud of it. By the way, I don't 'have my eyes' on Danny, she isn't even talking to me right now anyway... Wonder why?"

 

C: "Oh, sorry. Gotta go, blood blank to rob and all."

 

L: "I guess that's better than you biting me, or somebody else... again."

 

C: "Next time I bite you you'll like it."

 

L: "Just go get your blood, you're even more grumpy when you're hungry."

 

C: "Going to steal blood from sick people like a respectable monster. See you at home later, Cinnamon roll."

 

L: "Cinnamon roll?"

 

C: "No good?"

 

L: "Not my favorite."

 

C: "Noted."

 

**3/30 - 9:38 pm**

 

L: "Where the hell did you go?"

 

C: "Just give me some space, Laura."

 

L: "No! I'm so sick of you running of every time something gets slightly tricky. You can't avoid me all the time, we live together for god's sake." 

 

C: "Would you rather I come back and punch that Kirsch prick in the face?"

 

L: "What did he even do?! Why are you so hostile towards the Zeta's?"

 

C: "Nothing, just drop it."

 

L: "Stop that!" 

 

C: "I just don't like how they look at you.. Like you're a piece of meat or something."

 

L: "Yeah, it's almost like they want to drink my blood, imagine that."

 

C: "I know what I am! I don't need that one thrown in my face."

 

L: "You're right, that was wrong. I'm sorry."

 

L: "Why did you get so upset anyways? Some of the things you said were harsh, even for you."

 

C: "I told you already."

 

L: "Yeah, but I don't understand why that would make you that upset. I was sorta scared."

 

C: "I'm truly sorry, I never meant to scare you in any way." 

 

C: "I told you once before, I don't feel like sharing you. Especially not with a bunch of objectifying man pigs."

 

L: "There are certainly better ways to handle things, but I understand.. I think."

 

C: "Can we just forget it?"

 

L: "If I had a dollar for every time you said that."

 

C: "You'd be rich enough to move somewhere so far away that you never have to hear it again."

 

L: "I can't imagine that I'd like that."

 

C: "Me either. Not one bit."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe when there's an ancient eternal evil against you, making wishes doesn't seem so silly, or maybe they're still looking for an excuse to wish for each other.

**4/01 - 11:11 pm**

 

 _L:_ "Make a wish"

 

 _C:_ "I've never understood this tradition."

 

 _L:_ "Maybe it's because when you were born they didn't have digital clocks to make things easy, but they do now. So, wish."

 

 _C:_ "Whatever you say, cutie."

 

 _L:_ "What did you wish for?"

 

 _C:_ "I can't tell you or it won't come true."

 

 _L:_ "I thought you didn't believe in this 'tradition.'"

 

 _C:_ "Perhaps, either way it's a secret."

 

 _L:_ "Don't worry, I won't tell the universe."

 

 _C:_ "Okay, but you'll owe me a secret."

 

 _L:_ "I could just tell you mine and I won't owe you anymore."

 

 _C:_ "Not how this works, sugar."

 

 _L:_ "You are both impossible and ridiculous." 

 

 _C:_ "Want to know or not?"

 

 _L:_ "Well, I can't back down now." 

 

 _C:_ "I wished for you."

 

 _L:_ "For what exactly? My sudden demise? My cookie supply? What about me?"

 

 _C:_ "Just you."

 

 _C:_ "Goodnight, you."

 

 _L:_ "Sweet dreams, you."

 

**4/02 - 11:11 am**

 

 _C:_ "Make a wish, creampuff."

 

 _L:_ "Did you set an alarm so you could say that?"

 

 _C:_ "Now why would I do that?"

 

 _L:_ "I heard your phone go off right at 11:11."

 

 _C:_ "Well, we could use all the help we can get against my mom, from the universe or whatever. Even if it is a childish tradition."

 

 _L:_ "Don't waste your wishes on me then."

 

 _C:_ "It's anything but a waste."

 

**4/02 11:11 pm**

 

 _C:_ "make a wish." **  
**

 

 _L:_ "Make a wish."

 

 _L:_ "Dammit, beat me by a second."

 

 _C:_ "You should know better by now, sugar."

 

 _L:_ "Since I know you didn't forget, can I give you that secret now and get it out of the way."

 

 _C:_ "There's no fun in that, cutie. You know I feel about the element of surprise."

 

 _L:_ "Impossible."

 

 _C:_ "Don't forget ridiculous."

 

 _L:_ "How could I ever forget?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do I explain this? Okay, basically the whole fic is all taking place from about episode 23 - 36 and then it will continue on it's own. I considered going heavy on the story line from the series but I don't find that all too enjoyable to write and after all this is a very silly, no pressure fic for me to write to highlight the dynamic between Laura and Carmilla. Sorry if that disappoints anyone. (That being said, after a few more chapters we will pick up at episode 34 or so and that will become very blatant and important.) ((Also I just pulled all these dates and times out of my ass.)) Wow, this is a mess.

**4/03 - 12:23 am**

 

 

 _L:_ "Dare I ask why you're brooding?"

 

 _C:_ "Dare I ask why it is you assume I am brooding? If it's simply because I am a vampire I am very offended by your eagerness to buy into a ridiculous stereotype. I thought you were more progressive than that, Sweetheart."

 

 _L:_ "Something tells me you're not all the concerned with speciesism and more just trying to throw me off your trail."

 

 _C:_ "Now what ever could you be talking about?"

 

 _L:_ "You're listening to The Smiths and staring out the window. Case in point: either you're just really angsty or something is bothering you."

 

 _C:_ "Man, no one put on a show like The Smiths. I wish you could've been there."

 

 _L:_ "I would love to hear about all that, just later. Now what's got your goat Karnstein?"

 

 _C:_ "Probably the homecoming goat sacrifice."

 

 _L:_ "I swear I will cease buying all sweets if you don't fess up."

 

 _C:_ "You wouldn't do that, you couldn't survive a day without cookies."

 

 _L:_ "I am willing to sacrifice if it means you not becoming a vampire cliche." 

 

 _C:_ "Good thing you're the only sweet I need, Creampuff."

 

 _L:_ "Where the h-e-double-hockey-sticks is my wooden spoon when I need it?"

 

 _C:_ "You couldn't type hell, really?"

 

 _L:_ "You're corrupting me, Karnstein, I have to redeem myself somehow!"

 

 _C:_ "Right... What are you planning to do with that thing anyways?"

 

 _L:_ "Well, it's more effective at getting vamps to talk than bear spray.. I mean, so I've heard."

 

 _C:_ "Hey, what do you think would happen if they killed that missing ginger? You know they don't have souls."

 

 _L:_ "And you do?"

 

 _C:_ "Touche."

 

 _L:_ "Is that what's bothering you? LaF going missing?"

 

 _C:_ "It can't bother me, I don't have a soul after all."

 

 _L:_ "It's not your fault you know that right?"

 

 _C:_ "I know. I was just born without one, its weird really. Perhaps you could ask my mother about that next time you see her."

 

 _L:_ "Clearly not what I meant."

 

 _C:_ "I'd rather they take all of the ginger squad, then there would be no one left to interrupt us."

 

 _L:_ "You don't mean that, you're worried about LaFontaine. You care."

 

 _C:_ "Are you sure, Cutie?"

 

 _L:_ "Yes. You're not fooling me, Carm. You're aren't heartless."

 

 _C:_ "I hope you're not counting on that."

 

 _L:_ "Hey, "sleep" is playing, must be a sign." 

 

 _C:_ "Very well. Goodnight, Cupcake."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly this is kinda just to progress the timeline and I'm a little drunk. I'm ready to get to episode 35 ish I don't have ideas for before that. Oops. Also I can't even talk about season 2 right now it was everything I dreamed of and more and just FUCK. Speaking of fuck read my other fic it's disgusting.

**4/04 - 8:22 pm**

 

 _L:_ "So, I was thinking with LaF back (sorta) we could round up them and Perry and have a movie night to lift the spirits."

 

 _C:_ "Movie night with Vampire-Roofie and Miss Anal (and not in the fun sense of the word) Yes, sounds great! And who's spirits is this supposed to be lifting exactly?"

 

 _L:_ "Okay ew, and a tad bit lack luster on the nicknames there, but come on! I'll even let you pick the movie."

 

 _C:_ "Eh, I was feeling uninspired. The stress of an un-dead evil starts to wear on a girl, especially one of my age."

 

 _L:_ "Movie then? Might I suggest a cinematic classic, like 'Vampires Suck'."

 

 _C:_ "Oh, I'll show you how much vampires suck, cutie." 

 

 _L:_ "Carmmmmm please don't make me third wheel with those two."

 

 _C:_ "Are you sure you don't want to waltz some more? We can talk about how I am the worst crush ever."

 

 _L:_ "What the frilly hell are you talking about?"

 

 _C:_ "Common Creampuff, I was just in the bathroom, not fucking Greenland. Not to mention the vampire hearing and all. "

 

 _L:_ "It's not what you think. Stop pestering me. You're so conceded."

 

 _C:_ "I haven't said anything. Although I agree, having a crush on me would be most unfortunate."

 

 _L:_ "Keep it up and we're watching the ENTIRE Twilight Series."

 

 _C:_ "Again, I have said nothing."

 

 _L:_ "The grin says other wise. That's right, grin."

 

 _C:_ "Stop texting me when we share a room and maybe I will stop SMIRKING."

 

 _L:_ "I just walked in, give me a moment to get my excruciating awkwardness in check before I open my mouth."

 

 _C:_ "Go ahead and text the Ginger Twins about 'movie night'."

 

 _L:_ "Thank you, Carmilla. I know it killed you to say that."

 

 _C:_ "Before I change my mind."

 

**4/07 - 7:03 pm**

_C:_ "I guess you're probably too busy getting yourself killed to text me."

 

 _C:_ "I saw your video. Ditto."

 

 _C:_ "I hope you're not expecting me to save you. I told you I am not the hero, just a very stupid martyr that's going to get us both killed."

 

 _C:_ "This should be fun. See you at the final batter, or whatever epic bullshit."

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written any type of story thing in a while, so I decided to pick back up with this for the sake of it.

_4/08_ **10:02 pm**

**_L:_  **You stupid vampire. You've made your point, you're not the hero of this piece. I don't need a hero, I just need my roommate.

**4/08 11:09 pm**

_L:_  I swear if you come home I won't complain when you don't clean or eat all the food (even though, seriously, you don't need it when you survive off blood) and I will let you use my pillow whenever you want. 

**4/09 4:18 pm**

_L:_ It's so empty without you. Everyone tries to keep me company, but I really just miss the way you used to drive me insane.

**4/10 1:20 am**

_L:_ They keep saying you're dead and I should stop texting you, but I know you're out there. Probably laughing at how worked up I'm getting over this, but it's not funny anymore, Carm. I'm starting to question my own sanity. I can't sleep or eat. My bones ache with sadness. 

**4/11 8:08 am**

_L:_ This stupid fucking room isn't home without you.

**4/11 6:07 pm**

_L:_ I'm making another video. I know how much you hated them, so if you want to come and ruin it now would be your chance.

 

**4/12 11:59 pm**

_C:_ fuck. You're asleep on my chest but I'm reading your messages and I'm just-fuck. I'm sorry, Laura. I promise I won't leave again until you're pushing me out the door.

 

**4/13 9:07 am**

_L:_ Don't feel apologize, it wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have even texted you. I could hear your phone go off from the other side of the room every time I did.

 

_L:_ Also, you snore a quietly in your sleep. I couldn't hear it from my bed but now I know. 

 

_C:_ Shut up about my snoring or I'm not going to class with you

 

_L:_ My lips are sealed.

 

_C:_ Unseal them so I can give you another kiss.

 

_L:_ Gladly

 

**4/14 12:34 pm**

_LaF:_ How things with your vampire girlfriend?

 

_L:_ I wouldn't say she's my girlfriend-or at least she wouldn't, but they're great. She's been going to all my classes with me because I can't stand to be away from her again.

 

_LaF:_ How do you get away with that?

 

_L:_ Considering she's twice undead and terrifying, easily.

 

_LaF:_ Fair point. Just.... don't let her suck your blood... I can get her more if she needs it.

 

_L:_ Jesus, Laf. What do you think we do all day? Plus I saved all the bags we had in the fridge, even though you told me to throw them out.

 

_LaF:_ I'm sorry... I didn't think she was coming back, but I'm glad she did. Also, how should I know anything about relationships?? I'm still hopelessly vying for my best friend's attention.

 

_L:_ It's okay. I still think you should tell her how you feel. I see the way she looks at you, Lafontaine. 

 

_LaF:_ It's not worth the risk. I'm happy you found what you were looking for though.

 

_L:_ UGH.

 

LaF: Shut up and go make out with your vampire some more.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fluffy, self indulgent, year late update of a fic no one is reading because I miss season one and it's simplicity.

**5/1 1:09 pm**

 

 _ **L:**_  If you insist on taking literal cat naps I propose we at least get you a friend who will understand you.

 _C:_ Hollis, did you buy a cat?

 _L:_ No, I do however, have my eyes on one.

 _C:_ Absolutely not, they shed!

 _L:_ You shed!

 _C:_ I certainly do not. I only shift when you're SUPPOSED to be in class! And I can say with confidence that you will not find a single shred of my hair.

 _L:_ You may start sleeping when I AM in class but you stay asleep all day. 

L: Also you snore!

 _C:_ No cats.

 _L:_ Fine! Then that rule applies to you too.

 _C:_ One cat?

 _L:_ Two or none, your choice.

 _C:_ Can I sleep on it?

 _L:_ As a human, yes.

 

**5/2 2:30 pm**

_C:_ Can we name it puff?

 _L:_ Puff?

 _C:_ Short for creampuff.

 _L:_ WAIT, the cat?! Is that a yes?!

 _C_ : Only because you were so excited when you were showing me rescue kittens last night. I'd like that dumb giddiness to continue.

 _L:_ I fucking love you right now.

 _L:_ Oops.

 _L:_ That means something different when we're dating doesn't it?

 _C:_ Only if you mean for it to.

 _L:_ Text would certainly not be the way I'd tell you if I was in love with you

 _C:_ If

 _L:_ Shhh

 _C:_ You'd only tell me you loved me after I promised you a cat, Creampuff.

 _L:_ Save that one for our new baby!

 _L:_  Also, you're still my favorite cat ;)

 _C:_ Fine, I have plenty of other names for you, Princess. (Also, I hated the winky face)

 _L:_ Have to say that is my favorite.. by far.

 _C:_ Not surprising.

 _L:_ ;) ;) ;)

 _C:_ I learned how to block numbers, watch out...

 _L:_ ;(

 _L:_ Lucky for you I have a paper to write.

 _C:_ Hopefully it's not journalism, now that you're not fighting off an evil vampire roommate you don't stand a chance at passing.

 

5/3 1:06 am

 _L:_ I think we should get a white cat so we know who's fur is who's.

 _L:_ Maybe a Persian, that'd fit the name so well.

 _L:_ I texted you in hopes of not waking you up and I didn't want to forget! Okay, you're giving me the death glare, cuddling up and shutting up now. 


End file.
